A bane of many women's existence is the absence of clothing that provides adequate support for a woman's bosom without at the same time pressing on her upper diaphragm. Pressure on the upper diaphragm causes pain and discomfort and hampers breathing. Pressure on the upper diaphragm is most disadvantageous while the wearer is engaging in strenuous physical activity. Such pressure prevents the wearer from performing at her best during intense sports competition.
Many bras provide adequate support even when the wearer is participating in sports. For typical sports bras see for instance, most recently, U.S. Pat. No. D438,691 (Zagame); U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,717 (Smith); U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,080 (Lawson et. al); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,934 (Hittel). These designs have the disadvantage of having a strap extending across a wearer's diaphragm thus hampering her breathing at full capacity.
Thus there is a need in the art for a bra that provides adequate support to a woman's bosom without applying pressure on her diaphragm and thus interfering with her breathing. Such a bra would be most advantageous while the woman is participating in sports and aerobic activity generally.